Clockwork
by Hazuki Wolf
Summary: Halt has been the victim of a cruel prank, supposedly from Will, Horace and Gilan... Or so he thought


~Hey it's me! I did his when I was bored so yes I know it's kinda bad oh well! :P ~

~Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own rangers apprentice. : - C ~

Halt's P.O.V.

"Urgh" Halt moaned, he had a horrible sleep, first, someone had short-sheeted his bed, then every 5 minutes he would hear this annoying bark from Ebony the puppy outside! He trudged downstairs, for some reason lady Pauline left early to tend to Alyss or something. As soon as Halt got downstairs, he noticed something was wrong, but dismissed it. He automatically groped for the coffee but to his confusion wasn't where it should be. His eyes widened, if the fact that the coffee was gone wasn't bad enough, the whole downstairs was turned upside down, the table was upside down the pots were hanging from the ceiling and the door had mysteriously changed directions. Halt's eyes were bugging out, how the hell did anyone manage to

Ruin a whole apartment in one night, let alone Halt's apartment, to make matters worse he didn't have coffee. Halt was M.A.D. The first names that popped into his head were Will, Gilan and Horace. Infuriated Halt grabbed his knife and bow and went to find his boots. His boots? He frantically looked for his boots; they were sitting on the kitchen fire. Grumbling halt grabbed them and went onto the balcony. He pulled them on and tried to get to Abelard… and failed with a loud thump, someone had tied his boots together. He fixed his boots grumbling death threats about those three kids.

He paused; he thought he heard a snicker from the nearby bushes. A malicious smile crossed Halts face.

_Moments later_

Halt sipped on some freshly brewed coffee "how are you three doing up there?" he smiled at the returning grunts from the old oak tree. Will, Gilan and Horace were hanging by their arms from a branch painfully tied together, bound and gagged. No one gets away from ol' Halt, or so he thought.

Will's P.O.V

This morning was sweet, the birds singing, he got out of bed and went downstairs to the main room of HIS cabin, it had been a week since Halt moved to Pauline's cabin, now he had the whole thing to himself. He reached for the coffee brewer, all the coffee was gone. He frowned gone? He never ran out of coffee.

The coffeeholic was panicking, when a name was brought to mind Halt. He smiled grimly. Halt would pay. He rode tug to his old mentor's cabin, he peered inside, for some reason all his furniture was upside down, he dismissed the thought and went to the kitchen window and found the coffee, he took the coffee

And put it into his cloak, then he unscrewed the door and put it on backwards, Will smiled and walked to the bushes to hide.

Horace's P.O.V.

Horace was in the castle taking a breath of fresh air, he spotted Alyss walking in the courtyard, Horace smiled. "Hey Horace" Alyss called "do you want prank Will? I mean isn't it time you got him back don't you think" She put on her most sweet smile. Horace smiled wickedly "I'll steal his coffee!" he thought aloud. He said a quick goodbye and made his way to Will's cabin. After the deed was done he went behind a tree to watch.

Alyss' P.O.V.

Alyss was feeling like a good prank, the men got too serious and she was going to make them pay. "Pauline"? "Yes Alyss?"

"Have you short-sheeted Halt's bed yet?"

Pauline smiled "yes, you got the fake "intruder" to wake Ebony every five minutes?"

"Yes, and I stole Will's coffee"

"Good, now we'll wait till tomorrow"

Alyss smiled, her old mentor wasn't the most proper lady after all.

In the morning, it was decided that Pauline would do the furniture and tie the boots; Alyss would prompt Horace to steal Will's coffee and drag Gilan into the bushes outside Pauline's cabin while he was sleeping. To the girls the prank was pure clockwork. The two "ladies"

Were sitting behind the old oak and watching for the men to arrive. Watching Halt fall over I his boots was too much for Alyss, she couldn't help but snicker. Halt perked up and looked towards the bushes where Will and Gilan were…

Two hours later the men were staring at the two girls with pure hate written across their faces, because they were gagged the couldn't say anything, those girls will die, thought Will, They would pay…


End file.
